We Are the Hunters
by Imanginary-Moon
Summary: People always fantasize about having unique lives full of excitement and adventure. But take off that romanticized mask that media places on EVERYTHING now a days and the reality of it is far less than charming. Eren might have been a 'magical boy', but he didn't fight for any of that love and friends nonsense. He fought to survive. Eventual Ereri/Riren. Rated M for violence
1. Just Another Day

**Hello! Wow I haven't written anything on here in awhile I promise this is one i'm gonna stick with though!**

 **I just wanna apologize ahead of time because Eren is going to be VERY out of character for awhile.**

 **Anyways hope you all enjoy and please feel free to review!**

* * *

As I land less gracefully than anticipated onto the flat concrete rooftop, I make sure to inhale with my mouth open. Feeling the impact reverberate from the balls of my feet to the very top of my skull I think about all the poor individuals I've seen bite large chunks of their tongs off. The body has lots of weird little ways it responds to certain stimuli, and with my line of- work- you learn how and when to either shut down or enhance these. Naturally this whole thought process and reaction takes the blink of an eye as I sprint across the rooftop towards my target. The creature, having already identified its prey, is trying its best to get distance between us and latch itself onto the poor unsuspecting sucker before I can do anything about it. Unfortunately for it, just as I step into range, I bite down hard onto the meaty part where my thumb connects to my hand and reach the now bloody appendage towards the dark, inky mass. The blood seeping from each individual bite mark solidifies into long whip like strands and wrap around the creature before me. As it teeters on the ledge of the rooftop I lift my arm up and in one harsh movement, bash it down several feet on the opposite side of me. I shorten the ropes of blood to bring it slightly closer, than press the tip of my thumb to the palm of my hand. The sides of the ropes that are in contact with the grotesque being extend into thin but long blades, piercing through it in nearly every direction and causing it to dissipate into a thick, smoke-like substance. The blood turns back to liquid as I walk into the cloud of black vapor and take the key hanging from my belt. All the smoke absorbs into the hollow top which is shaped like a diamond with little balls coming from the corners.

"That should be enough for tonight." I murmur to myself, deciding to stay in manual form and heading towards the small one-bedroom apartment I call home. I let myself fall back into automatic form as I slide from the roof of the complex in through my bedroom window. I latch it shut than fall face first onto my comforter and sheet-less mattress. After a moment of just lying there in silence I turn my head to look at my old digital alarm clock. The bold red lights read '4:30 AM' and I let a groan out in protest. 'Looks like I'll be going to school in my pjs again tomorrow' I think to myself, preferring some sleep and breakfast over fresh clothes and a shower any day. The threat of being kicked out of class and sent home not so bad now that I've secured my graduation. Turning over to face my ceiling, I let my mind wander.

One month, I am one month away from graduating high school come this Friday. I have to admit, the day I accepted this destiny I never planned to live this long. It's hard enough to live this life and only worry about a crappy part time job that I can get out of shifts by claiming to be sick and a high school where I can pass with grades good enough to graduate while not doing any homework what so ever. I only took the job once I realized I was pretty good at this gig and would need to save my parents' life insurance money for after high school. Oh yeah did I mention I'm emancipated?

And an orphan.

No need to get all sad over my circumstances, I'm used to and over it now. That part, at least, is water under the bridge. Honestly, what I'm most worried about is what I am going to do once my money runs out. As it is I have to use some of it along with my very minimal paychecks to at least scrape by. Once I graduate I can change to full time, but I'm sure they'd rather fire me with all the times I leave early and come late. Who can blame them. Heck if I was my boss I would have fired me long ago. Too bad my other 'job' doesn't pay. Honestly if I could go back, I have no idea if I'd try and stop myself from getting these powers. As much of a burden as they are, who knows if I would even be alive without them. Well, I have my life but I guess you could say it has killed my personality. Heck it's not like I'm without any regrets; I myself have learned the hard way many times over this is best left as solo work and any close personal bonds needed to be severed.

/Especially/ if they're also a magical person.

Even the ones that depict it in a more gruesome and terrifying light, anime and shows in general always romanticize the shit out of this life style. I mean maybe if it could be near as easy as it always seems to be in those worlds things like romance and friendship could be a reality, but the real world isn't so kind. Feelings of those sort are a ticket to the afterlife, or worse. Even if you never involve them in the lifestyle directly that person you care about will be sucked in and one way and no matter what that it is can only always go one way; downhill. The only thing that's worse is keeping relations with those like you when you're a magical person (wow I really wish there was a better word or term for what we are). Not that they can always help it, but some people can only use their power by manipulating others, and letting them use you more often than not has permanent repercussions.

Sighing through my nose, I reach my arm out and flip the switch on my alarm clock that will guarantee it goes off in time for me to get to school. If I'm lucky, I can get to school without encountering anything and very minimal creatures will pass by and appear while I'm in my classes. I usually have to spend my lunch in manual form clearing as many of the bastardly things away as possible. If it didn't affect me so much I could let them be. But oh no I just had to take after my mother and be an Earth elemental. Guess it could be worse; could be a heaven. Honestly I imagine it must be nice to be an Underworld elemental; so long as you lie somewhere with a low population of Magical people or Guardians and you'd probably never have to phase out go automatic form. I myself have only ever had to fight off one of them to get to a target for me. To my advantage at the time I had had three years of experience under my belt; they only just starting no less than a week prior at the time. Not like it's worth wasting energy on thinking about stuff like that though; not going to change what already is. I let my mind keep wandering in this fashion for however long until sleep finally lulls it into silence.

As per usual with my morning routine I sacrifice breakfast for a quick shower. Would I like to eat, well duh it's not like I don't have an appetite, it's just that I'm fully aware I am an eighteen-year-old boy who produces just as much stink as any other teenage boy (which is honestly a lot). By the time I'm ready and out of the house my hair is still soaking wet, also per the usual. Sure it ends up a bit puffy and kind of wild letting it dry like this but to be totally honest I really don't care.

I really don't care about a lot of things, practically nothing if I'm being honest.

It used to scare me how much I've changed since taking on this lifestyle. I know I used to be energetic and driven and have aspirations. But those are all dangerous things that more likely than not will get you killed. Get the ones around you killed. But you also can't have or hold onto any regrets. Being an empty shell is the safest and surest way to stay alive. Some would argue that that is no way to live. Well yeah maybe not for those who live for themselves.

I live for the sake of what I had no choice in becoming.

Being on auto drive allows my mind to think what it will and drift as it may. However sometimes it causes me to run into situations or people that it is just all around easier to avoid. Which is exactly what crosses my mind the second I run into Armin. And yes I mean quite literally run into. Luckily we have a mutual understanding to just nod or wave and carry on our own individual ways now the rare occasions we cross each other's line of sight. At least, that is the rhythm we have fallen into. So when Armin reaches out and grabs my arm as I'm just about to walk away I'm definitely at least a little bit surprised.

"Don't skip the college and career fair today." He says giving me a stern look. I don't respond; rather I just stare back with an empty look until he lets go of my arm. Walking away I give dis demand a passing thought. I had forgotten that the college and career fair was today. Not like I have any plans once I graduate in a month, might as well attend. It will get me out of the rest of my classes for the day if I'm lucky.

My first through fourth period classes pass by in a drone like usual. Once lunch hits I buy a sandwich and a bottle of water and eat my lunch at a table by myself. I do plan on going to the fair, as soon as I eat. Just because I'm not exactly human doesn't mean I don't need nourishment like one does.

* * *

"So that's him right there?" I question the blonde coconut. Right now I have my eyes staring at the back of a head of what has to be the messiest brown hair I have ever seen.

"It is." He responds in almost an emotionally strained tone of voice. Just based off the file I received a little while back. We don't have a single earth elemental wielder in our midst, and I'm especially interested in seeing his natural weapon in action. Letting out a low hum, I turn around and head on back to the booth I should be manning. From what the blonde kid has disclosed, the brown haired brat, Eren, is so emotionally dead that he might as well be a drone. Which brings up the question of how insanely powerful he'd be if we could liven him up again. Luckily for me anyone else who even thinks about stopping at my booth is scared off by my apparently 'overly aggressive' resting face. From what I've been told it's just my eyes; the rest of my face stays fairly monotone. Well you know what they say, the eyes are the window to the soul.

I wait around another twenty minutes or so until the brat finally comes within sight of my booth. I lay my gaze on him until he shifts his- actually really cool ocean colored eyes. But as our eyes really meet and I stare into them full on I have to stop myself from grimacing. The glorious color of his eyes is dulled by the dead lifelessness they possess. Elbows on the table and my chin resting atop my folded hands I move one arm to beckon him over with the curling of my right index finger.

"You're Eren Jaeger, correct?" I question as he comes to a stop right in front of me.

"That would be my name, yes." He replies flatly. I'm almost surprised, this kid really couldn't be more lifeless. I've seen plenty of people forced into this lifestyle who have given up hope and all other kinds of aspirations- but this kid…. He might as well be an android.

It actually has me curios. And almost concerned, quite frankly. But let me put the emphases in the _almost_. It's clear he's at least not on auto piolet in the sense that he still uses his mind. He just seems to be totally run by a thought process that is not effected by any kind of emotion or feeling in the slightest. Clicking my tongue, and holding his gaze, I ask the brunette,

"I'm a representative from the Scouting Allegiance main office; have you heard of us?"

"Can't say I have." He replied back, holding my gaze back not for any reason but I'm in his immediate line of sight most likely.

"Doesn't surprise me. You see, we're not exactly a company for the normal masses." When I say the last couple words of the sentence I let my gray eyes change into a light blue, electricity running through my irises. The boy, Eren, nods his head once before saying,

"So based off that display I'm assuming your company are all Magical People." I grimace slightly before spouting back irritated,

"Xixs, we're Xixs. Not 'Magical People'. Please don't refer to our kind with such a stupid name."

"Huh I didn't realize there was an actual name for us."

"Learn something new every day." I grumbled. I know his file said he was orphaned but as an Earth elemental he had to have inherited his abilities from a parent or family member. So someone would have had to teach him how to use his powers and the damn name of what species he is.

"Anyways- we have received report of your particular abilities. All the higher-ups at Scouting Allegiance would like to offer you a position with us. You will get room and board as well as a budget for things such as food and whatever the fuck else you want or need.

"What's the catch?" The brat questions.

"You just have to take and complete any missions thrown your way."

"When would I start?"

"Right after your graduation ceremony someone will be sent to your place of residence to help you collect your things and escort you to the main office."

"Alright." He instantly agreed. "Seems easier and more convenient than staying on my own."

"See you in a month than, brat." I said, leaning back in my chair and interlacing my fingers together behind my head. He just walked off without so much as a 'bye' or a nod of the head. Sighing through my noise, I dismantle the booth and leave the high school campus. Once I get to a relatively isolated area I pull out my cellphone and call headquarters with my coordinates. Right away a dark void opens up on the alley wall in front of he and I head through to go back to what I guess you could call my home.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was so short -.-; the rest are gonna be a lot longer.**

 **Maybe consider this a prologue?**


	2. I Just Wanted to Enjoy My Dang I-Hop

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I apologize for this being kinda late ' this chapter was originally going to be a LOT longer, but I decided to just leave it off where I did and save the rest for a new chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Levi's POV

Every time I open my eyes in the morning the darkness I experience during sleep from behind my eyelids isn't alieved in waking. And no I don't mean in some weird and depressing metaphorical sense. I mean that all the living quarters are fucking underground and I have to keep all my room lights off so I can actually succeed in getting some decent rest every now and then. But hey you live with any situation for so long and before you realize it the notions become second nature. So after swinging my legs over the side of my bed, I let myself stretch my arms above my head and pop the air sockets out from between the vertebra in my spin before lazily reaching my arm out and turning on my bedside lamp. Now enough light so everything in the bedroom is distinguishable, I make my way over to the connected bathroom that is for my use and my use alone. God I'm so glad we don't have something completely repulsive like community showers. After stripping off the grey sweats and black tank top I slept through the night in, I wet and coat the bristles of my electric toothbrush in my spearmint toothpaste, then as I start brushing my teeth turn the shower on to give the water a chance to warm up. After a good three minutes of brushing I clean off the brush and wash my mouth out with water before taking a good, long, hot shower. Well, if you consider twelve minutes long for a shower that is. The rest of my morning routine consists of me towel drying myself off, blow drying the long black fringe part of my hair that slightly obscures my face, and dressing in whatever the hell I feel like. And today that just so happens to be a maroon short sleeved V-neck cotton shirt, dark grey slim fit jeans, black combat boots and a black leather vest with lapels. Leaving the vest open, I grab my black smartphone off the bedside table and head out to eat breakfast on the second floor with whoever else is both here and awake. On arrival after the quick elevator trip, it really doesn't surprise me that there is barely anyone in the cafeteria at the moment. There never are a lot of people in here at any given time of day to be honest. I myself am only making my way through to grab a cup of coffee before driving out to meet my sister and best friend for breakfast. I'm just glad I had a car before coming to live and work here at Survey Allegiance, because not even my budget is good enough to be able to do something like save up for a car. Then again most people don't really keep their outside connections after moving here to typically it's not even a big deal. By the time I get my coffee (black, naturally), get to my car, get buckled in and get the engine turned on I'm almost finished with the hot caffeinated beverage. I decide to just down the rest before zooming out and down the mountain. Yeah the office is built into a fucking mountain it makes it a real god damn joy to go drive somewhere into any kind of actual normal residence of civilization. I decide to turn the radio in the car on to what is basically the only decent rock station on air in this area. Steven Tyler's voice fills the small space of my four door black hatchback car and I involuntarily let out a slight laugh. Not that I really watch the show, but my sister had me watch the episode of American Idol where Steven 'auditioned' in drag. That man is quite the hip grandma.

It takes me about forty-seven minutes to get down the secured part of the mountain and onto the part that's open to the general public, and from there another half hour or so to get onto a normal road and off the twisted mountain paths. I speed up about thirty miles once my tires hit the blacktop of the freeway and I accelerate another twenty once I merge all the way over into the farthest left lane. If it weren't for the really annoying whistling sound, I would definitely leave my driver's side window down on the freeway. I just let myself enjoy the atmosphere, until a commercial about some fucking auto insurance company interrupts the music and ruins it. My brows furrow together in irritation for the next ten minutes until Freddy Mercury saves the day. Luckily I pull of at my exit and get parked in front of I-Hop before I have to suffer through the next sting of annoying and useless ads. It's really not any surprise that when I walk into the restaurant I find that Isabel and Farlan have already gotten a table for us. The second she spots me my energetic, red-headed little sister practically leaps over the table towards me for a monster of a hug.

"Big bro!" She exclaims as she squeezes all the air out of my lungs, "You're finally here! It's been so long since I last saw you." As soon as she releases me from her death grip I saw with a soft smile,

"Izzy, we meet up for breakfast here every week."

"I know but it feels like _so_ much longer." She pouts as she physically drags me to sit down in the booth between her and Farlan.

"We made sure to order you your usual." Farlan says as he slides an empty mug my way and pours still hot coffee into it. I'm glad the waiters and waitresses know to just leave the pot with us now. The three of us have been meeting here at this particular I-Hop for about four years now. It meant a lot to us for different reasons. For the two of them it was a chance to see me again after a few years of lost contact. For me it was a symbol that I had lived long enough in my hell of a life that I felt safe enough to take these kinds of risks; and that I had the luxury to do something like 'request time off.' But even more so than that; it gave me a sense of normality I hadn't been able to experience let alone enjoy since these cursed abilities woke within me a good decade ago.

"I'm kinda in a fruity mood." Isabel commented to herself as she read over the menu. I myself always get a short stack of buttermilk pancakes and a side of hash browns. Farlan tends to get some kind of omelet whereas Isabel goes through what our blonde friend and I refer to as 'food moods.' After letting out something that falls between the definition of a chuckle and a scoff said blonde friend Farlan says,

"Aren't you fruity enough already?" The amused expression on his face didn't falter as my feisty head headed sister game him a hard shove as her response to his retort. As he let out a small laugh Isabel ignored him and turned her attention to me.

"So you'll never guess what I got that jerk to agree to letting me get." Sipping on my coffee, I raised my eyebrow in exchange for asking 'what.' "A husky! She's so pretty big bro she has one brown and one blue eye. I know you're not big on dogs but my little Roe is so sweet and tame even though she's only five months. I mean Roe has only had one accident in the house otherwise she picked right up on potty training!" smiling slightly I said,

"I might have to visit your guys' place and meet the little girl then. You do realize how big she's going to get?" I directed the question more at Farlan than Isabel.

"Yeah- well we made a deal." He replied with a shrug. "If I let her get the dog she'd stop scaring off the girls I bring over." The two of them moved into an apartment as roommates right after high school. Not that they couldn't afford their own places now, neither one saw a reason to live by them self when being roommates saved money and worked great. In a world where I was normal like them I'm sure I'd be living there, too. It isn't much longer until our waitress comes back to take our orders. This day a week this early in the day there aren't many people out and about; the reason we meet this same day and time each week. Since there's only one other table of two ordering around the same time we do it takes only about ten or so minutes until all three of our orders are placed before us. We eat in a comfortable silence, taking the occasional break from savoring the flavorful breakfast to chat and catch up on the events of our past week. Both of them had found out about me being a Xixs upon reuniting. They had actually caught sight of me in the middle of a mission so naturally I felt it only right to come clean. Luckily they were both able to understand and accept it oddly well. I wouldn't change a thing about that day; even if I was drowning in hell at the time it led to a pretty good set up in the present. Honestly if it weren't for Isabel and Farlan I might not even be around to enjoy these pancakes right now. Just about as I'm about to take another bite of the fluffy, buttery goodness my cellphone goes off. I grimace at the ringtone, knowing who it is calling before I even touch the device.

"You better have a really good fucking reason for calling me on my reserved weekly off time, four-eyes." I grumble, irritated, immediately after picking up the call.

"I'm sorry you know I wouldn't bother you if it could at all be helped, but that Underworld elemental we've had on high alert for the past six months just started showing high activity downtown. The Boss wants us to take care of it before they get to either of our perspective newbies." After hearing them out I let out a sign through my nose. It really wasn't any surprise the big man didn't want either of our soon to be 'rookies' to be taken down. It was near impossible to find as strong of an Earth elemental as Jaeger seemed to be, and Arlert wasn't anyone to be sneezed at, either. That kid was seriously good at what he did, and it was hard to find people who could be just as useful off the field as on it. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I exhale before saying,

"Alright, fine. Send me the coordinates and I'll meet up with you in a few." As I shove the phone in my pocket after hanging up, Farlan offers,

"I can drive your car back to our place until you finish up so no one tows it or anything." I mutter a 'thanks' as I scoot my way out of the booth and head to the front exit of the restaurant. Once outside I check my phone and look at the coordinates Hange has sent me. I call up HQ and relay them to the same woman who's always there (seeing as creating these black holes is her ability) and walk into the rift as soon as it appears, stepping onto the top of some skyscraper as it closes behind me.

"Are they targeting someone or fabricating more beasts?" I question the brown haired person upon spotting them standing on the ledge in front of me. Hange is already in automatic form, in which they sport a long brown trench coat that's adorned with red embroidery on the sides of the sleeves, upper back, and the knees-down. Then they have form fitting red pants and ankle-high black combat boots.

"Right now it just looks like she's making more monsters. But for all we know she could've very well already set her sights on a target or two." Grimacing at the thought, I moved to stand next to the brown haired women. Nothing irritated me more than Underworld elementals who purposely settled in high-population eras to take out other Xixs like it was some kind of game, or as if they /had/ to. Sneering at the thought, I myself switch into my own automatic form. My pants become a sort of black knicker that end right below my knee and a pair of black boots that zip up both sides and are accented with blue trim around the top and the sides of the zippers. The toes and heels of the boots are the same blue color and the tube of the boots come up just about an inch or so higher than where my pants end. My top is a black sleeveless dress shirt with a standing collar and ruffles down the center beside the buttons and button holes. A blue leather jacket (same blue as that of the details on my boots) with black trim on the lapels with sleeves that are rolled up (the end in a neat black 'cuff') and black wrist length fingerless gloves that have blue lines running up to each knuckle finish the look off. I have absolutely no idea what determines a Xixs' appearance in automatic form, regardless I'd be lying if I didn't say I liked mine well enough.

"What's the plan?" I ask, scanning my eyes across the rooftops both level, above and below us.

"Rookie Jaeger is most certainly going to be intersected by the Underworld elemental in question; Boss man wants us to sit back and asses. We're only to intervene if absolutely necessary." Turning to face me they add, "Unfortunately I've had no way to set a link up with him yet, so I need you to go to the other side of town closer to where he lives and see if you can find him. If you do stay out of sight and tail him in case, you do need to intervene. I'll keep my link with you set up so I stay at least vaguely aware on the off chance things get WAY out of hand."

 _Eren_

As I slide across the rough pavement of an old, unkempt alleyway, the uneven asphalt digs into my soft flesh and tares it up as my momentum slows. I push myself up off the ground with my arms before I can come to a complete stop and jump forward, grabbing the possessed person by the arm and purposefully landing on top of them. Just as I'm about to finish the job, the beast tears its way out of its victim and gets away before I can even hope to chase it. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I get up and change into manual form. Walking out of the alley I examine my side, my shirt will definitely be bled through, so I settle on throwing the old green sweater I always keep in my backpack on over it. Before I can do that I walk to the gas station by my school and get my backpack out of the bush I hid it in. After throwing on the sweater and heading the rest of the way to school I take a glance at my watch and see that I'm already twenty minutes late to first hour. Great, now I'm going to get detention. What a waste of time. I don't even bother sneaking into the school or into my classroom. My first period English teacher is in the middle of a lesson as I just walk right through the front door. She turns to look at me with a rather irritated looking expression on her face.

"Mr. Jaeger," she addresses me, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, "the school year is nearly over, finals are in two weeks. Can't you manage to be on time for what little there is of your senior year?" I just shrugged my shoulders in response and sat myself in my seat that was in the far left corner of the classroom. I only vaguely pay attention to the lesson, waiting for what's left of the class to come to an end. I let out a small sigh upon hearing the bell that signals the end of first period ring. I head to my second hour econ class quite literally tuning out and ignoring everyone that I pass by in the cramped hallways, as is usual for me. That class drones on in a blur of boredom and semi-awareness of what is actually going on. Honestly I have no idea how I manage passing grades in all my classes, I suppose you could say I'm thankful none the less, seeing as having to be held back or make up any failed classes would really be the biggest drag. My next few periods that buzzing feeling surging through my veins only gets more and more intense. I can tell that a storm is forming, and close to this area too. I try my best to hang on until lunch, that way if the fight is a bit more to handle than usual all I would miss would be study hall and prep hour. Naturally I am not so fortunate and right in the middle of third period calculous I make up an excuse about going to the nurse and get myself out of the classroom, walking as fast as I can without outright running I get myself out of that school building and start going towards where I can feel the storm forming. The skin on my arms is a nice bright shade of red from nervously itching them in class. As soon as I break into a full out sprint I feel my wounds that had only barely lightly started scabbing over crack right open. Just because I'm emotionally dead doesn't mean physical pain doesn't still get to me. I clench my jaw, gritting my molars together and choosing to only breathe in and out of my nose. I keep up my speed until the school has long since disappeared from sight; not allowing myself even a moment of rest as every single vein in my body surges and pulses. It's almost like tiny little lightning bolts are being carried all throughout my blood stream. Forcing my pace to speed up even more I don't have time to stop myself as someone, completely out of the blue, lands on the pavement in front of me as if the sky had plucked them down to the earth itself. Eyeing their rather elegantly detailed dark brown trench coat, I can tell that this person is my kind. Said stranger turns around to look at me, brown eyes framed with square glasses.

"Oh!" They exclaim, letting out a small whistle after momentarily dragging the vowel out. "Fancy meeting you here Eren."

"and you know me how?" I question, holding their gaze with my own aqua-marine one.

"I work for Scouting Allegiance; and I'm also one of the only friends of sir stumpy-and-angry who you met at your school fair-thingy!" I just continue staring at the enthusiastic- women? Man? Oh well not like it particularly matters one way or another. Now understanding the situation, I make my way to push past her to get to the storm, and feeling their hands take a firm grasp on my shoulders, well you can say I am a little surprised and a little more irritated.

"I have somewhere to be." I announce, jerking one shoulder forward in attempt to get the stranger to let go of me.

"Sorry hun no can do," they reply from behind me. "The big boss man has me under strict order to intervene if things get out of hand, and if you get any closer to that storm, well- let's just say things are going to go from zero to a hundred REAL fast." I grab the other brunette's hands and spin around to face them, the person letting out a small whimper of protest seeing as I just rotated their arms in what probably cannot be considered natural range of movement.

"I am not one of you." I put emphasis on every single word. "You can't hope to understand. No one but another Earth Elemental could possibly understand. The taller one searches my gaze for a quick moment, seeming to find /something/ a large sigh breezes through their lips.

"Eren, I am sorry but I really can't let you go. I will stop you by force if needed." Letting myself phase into automatic form, I bring my scarred hand to my lips and respond sternly,

"Alright. Just don't blame me if that stupid organization finds themselves down a member tonight."


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**Hello eveyone! So here's the chapter with the fight scene between Hange and Eren. I know it's not as long as you guys might have liked, but let's just say next week's will make up for that ;)**

 **Next week i my last week of classes so during winter break i'm gonna try my best to whip out more chapters more frequently. I currently don't have a beta reader so I apologize for any mistakes ; HOWEVER! If anyone is interested then please message me (extra points if you can help me work AO3)!**

 **anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Eren_**

The other brunette immediately moves back several feet at my threat. But in the time it takes them to gain space I bite deeply into the muscle around my thumb and extend my hand towards them; ropes of crimson quickly shoot out and hit the ground right by their feet. Raising them above the person's head I let a look cross my eyes that says ' _I'm not messing around with you_.' To no surprise their look back to me said 'you're going to wish you hadn't started this' however, what was surprising was that it was more- sad? No sad isn't the right word. It's-

Pity.

That- that kinda pisses me off I'm not going to lie. I don't take much note of my clenching jaw as I throw my arm back behind me so the impact to come is more powerful. As I whip my arm forward they dive roll closer to me, staying crouched down near the ground rather than getting up. Quickly raking my teeth across my other hand to make shallow lacerations I watch as they spread their fingers apart on the ground; the press their fingertips into the asphalt without letting the palms of their hands rise up. I don't normally double up on my weapon usage, but I get a feeling I need to with this opponent. The blood rises from the small, newly formed, scraps in my hand and solidifies into a blade. Now I can give myself both long range and close combat advantage. Never letting my eyes off my opponent, my eye catches a small weed that's cracking out of the asphalt right near her hand start reaching up and growing. Seeing a noticeable smirk on her face I jump back a couple of yards, only to see that any plant life (so mostly weeds in this dank area of town) are growing taller and fatter at an exponential rate. Pumping more blood into the hand that's wielding whips, I let the blood forming the blade on the other seep back in through my skin and then come back out as whips as well. The whips from both hands sharpen like blades at the ends. Each hand has three whips that I can independently move and control form one another. Moving one foot back and pushing the ball of that foot into the ground, I position one hand between my shoulder blades and the other in front of my sternum. Shifting my weight, I make a three-sixty turn, letting my arms come out and move around with me. Any weeds that had grown tall enough are cut down. But as soon as I slow down and am facing the other brunette once again, I notice movement out of the farthest corner of my vision. Turning my head towards it I barely catch it as a weed that hadn't grown in the slightest shoots up from the ground at breath-taking place and grabs a hold of my arm, dragging me towards it and holding me firmly against a cold and slimy brick wall that is no more than a foot behind where its roots lie. It grows and also holds my torso down. I stay still, silently watching the person get up off the ground and turn to face me.

"Eren," they call out to me, not taking even a step from where they stand, "put your whips away." Letting out a short, dry chuckle, I look them dead in the eye and say,

"Make me." Without moving my arms all six whips move forward, two angling left, two angling right, and the other two moving to strike from above. Suddenly I feel a stinging sensation all throughout the inside of my body, and suddenly I have no control over my body. I feel a sad smile tug at my lips in sync with their own. If I could laugh right now I would. Alright, so maybe I don't have control of my own body right now, and as the expression falls from their face, pupils dilating, they realize their mistake as well. My whips continue moving towards the other brunette, moving with a tenacity of their own. Not daring to get up for they'd be hit sooner, the person scoots backward on the ground, obviously at least a little terrified. I have this in the bag, they'll be out of my way and I can take care of what needs to be done. At the same time one of the solid yet flexible tendrils crash down and wrap tightly around their ankle my vision goes white, spasms ravaging my body. Clenching my jaw as tightly as I possibly can I force my eyes I hadn't even realized had closed open only to see visible bolts of lightning coursing down my whips. Not having total control of myself still and the intense electrocution doing nothing to help, all six whips quickly turn back to their liquid state and splash down to the ground. Blood soaks into the ground and covers the walls as well as the other brunette and I. The lightning dissipates and plants long since fried I fall limply to the ground. I had taken a huge risk using that much blood and I paid the price. My mind and vision go fussy and all I can think about is how I don't really care all too much that I'm dying.

It's not like it's a hassle to me. And there sure as hell isn't anyone around to care enough to be inconvenienced by it.

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

I watch from my position on the roof of the building across from the one the kid was being held against as the brat falls face first down on the asphalt. I can tell my eyes are slightly wide. His whips just- turned back into blood like that? I thought they always recoiled back into his body.

"Shit." The word escapes my mouth as I jump down and as you're supposed to cushion the blow when jumping from high places, tuck into a roll instead of plainly landing. I regret my choice as I stand out of the roll, because now I'm totally covered in Eren's blood. I turn to face Hange, who's still sitting on the ground. They close their eyes; only after taking two very deep breaths do they stand and set their gaze on me.

"Levi," they begin in a dangerous tone, "We were tasked with _protecting_ Eren. Is THAT your idea of protection?!" They gesture blatantly towards the kid's unconscious body that's still twitching every now and again from the bits of electricity still coursing through his system.

"Yeah and what let one of our best agents die because of him?" I retort, gaze lingering at the bloody boy before looking back towards Hange. I can see they want to say something to that, but decide against it. Rolling my eyes, I turn on my heels and walk to the kid, picking him up what is best known as princess style. "Can you use some sort of parasitic plant to give some of my blood to him while we get this brat to the ER back at base?"

"No," They reply, reaching for a pocket on the inside of their coat and pulling out a test tube with some kind of plant in it. "but I can use a parasitic plant what would normally take blood from both of you and manipulate it into just giving your blood to him. Are you even his blood type, Levi?" They question, obviously not wanting to kill Eren further.

"Luckily for us, Arlert was able to dig up the only medical records the brat has for us. According to those he's AB, and seeing as I am B I can give him blood with no worry." I assure my friend as I take the vile from them, opening it next to where Eren and my own skin comes into contact. It latches onto my wrist on the arm that's around the brunet's shoulders and his neck. I let Hange make the call to have a vortex opened, knowing something like that can't break their concentration on keeping control over the small plant. In no more than a minute the familiar black hole opens in front of me and I walk straight through it, knowing my companion is on my tail. Stepping foot on the smooth, white tile of the main lobby of HQ I walk straight past the receptionist, letting Hange thank her for me, I go straight for the high speed elevators, getting in one and letting the doors close immediately behind me. I push the button for the ER and the small box starts rapidly dropping downwards. I don't have to wait too long for it to start slowing to a stop. The second the heavy metal doors are open enough for me to get through I make my way to the nearest vacant room. Setting him on the clean hospital bed I hit the button to call a doctor in. Just as usual, it takes no time for someone who works here in the medical core to come in swiftly and calmly.

"Situation?" The woman asks me, pushing up her glasses.

"Extreme loss of blood. Not from the actual battle, but because he uses it as his weapon and wasn't able to pull it all back into his body. I've been supplying a small but steady amount of blood for about three minutes now. His blood type is AB." As I explain all the necessary information the medical core agent goes to work hooking Eren up to various machines and going to one of the many touch pads along the wall types in some combination that causes a five by five-foot section of wall to flip around. Some cold air rolls out in the small opportunity it gets. The woman takes out one of several bags of blood and hooks it up to an IV she already put in Eren's arm.

"Alert me when this bag is approximately eighty percent emptied. I will come back and run a quick test to see how many more I'll need to give him." With that she exits. Great, now I'm stuck in here with the brat. I take a seat in the farthest corner of the small room after turning on the TV I am currently very grateful for. The only channels it has for the most part of public access so nothing worth watching exactly, but still better than sitting in silence with absolutely nothing to do.

* * *

 ** _Eren_**

I'm awoken by some sort of warm, sweet smell. Groggily sitting up, I rub sleep from my eyes before swinging my legs over the side of my bed and heading downstairs, following the smell to its source. I end up finding my mother in the kitchen. Warm sunlight streams through the window behind her and dances beautifully in her dark brown, almost black hair. She looks up from the frying pan she was carefully watching and sets her golden gaze on me.

"Good morning dear," she greets me. "Go ahead and get your sister and father from the family room. Breakfast is just about ready." Nodding, I walked back the other way and headed past the stairs and into the next room. Sure enough my dad was on the couch, sipping a cup of what was most likely coffee while my sister is wrapped up in a blanket beside him; they're watching the morning news. Why those two like the news is beyond me.

"Breakfast time." I simply call into the room and over the sound of the bulky television. My dad picks up the remote and turns it off, getting up and stretching his back before moving to leave the room. He and my sister, who has taken the blanket with her, follow after me and to the kitchen where we all help mom bring the food to the dining room table. Once we're all sitting down at the large red oak table my sister, dad and I start digging in while my mom pleasantly smiles at us for a moment before seeing to be content and eating the food herself. I have never liked any food as much as I love my mother's. I swear if she wanted she could be a famous chef or something.

"So how are your classes going Mikasa?" My mother asks my dark haired sister, breaking the silence that had fallen over us as we ate.

"They're good. The material is interesting enough and all the kids are pretty nice. I made a friend, his name is Armin." A smile found its way on her face as we listen to my sister speak.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart! You should invite your friend Armin to come over and play sometime." My mother exclaims cheerfully. Mikasa started in an elementary public school just at the beginning of this week. Momma says I get to be home-schooled. I'm not sure why I don't just go to the public school with Mikasa, but I figure it is for good enough reasons. Mikasa and I are fraternal twins. I'm not really sure what that means but that's what momma and daddy told us. Mikasa was born six minutes before me, apparently, and she's never been super healthy, even at birth. Mom said not to worry, that everyone has these little fighters inside them that beat off the germs and nasty stuff, and that my sister was just born with fewer and weaker little fighters. I personally think Mika makes up for the strength of her little fighters though. She's always so tough and always seems to know what to do. I really look up to my barely-older sister. She's the best (and only) friend I've ever had, and I know so long as I have her everything will be fine.

* * *

Sitting in daddy's big chair in the front room, I look up from the book mom wants me to be able to read by the end of the week to see Mikasa running in with that blonde kid that has been coming over a lot the past couple months. If I remember right she said his name is Armin. I don't know why, but I get this unpleasant, funny feeling whenever the two of them hang out. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it. Mikasa never seems to have time to hang out with me anymore. Trying my best not to pout, I look back at the book and try to focus on reading the words on the clean white page. I focus so hard I don't notice that someone's watching me. Sighing in frustration I throw the book down on the ground. It's then I see the blonde kid, Armin, standing a few- feet? I think? - away from me. I jump a bit, not expecting him to be there.

"Hi!" He says cheerfully. "You're Eren, Mikasa's brother, right?" He asks, still smiling at me.

"Uh, yeah I am…" I mumble, not really looking back at him, but rather at the book that is now lying on the ground. He walks up and picks up the book, flipping through the pages before saying,

"Oh! I've read this one. I love Bunny Cakes; my mommy used to read it to be ever night." I rub the back of my head, looking off to the side since he's so close now.

"It's my assignment to be able to read this by the end of the week." I mumble, sinking back into my dad's big comfy red chair.

"Are you having a hard time reading it? I can help you, if you want. Mikasa and I were just about to work on our stuff anyways. It shouldn't take us long and I know she wouldn't mind." It's than that I look up at the blonde. I just stare at him for a little before saying.

"Really- I mean, are you sure?" Ne nods his head, that smile growing a bit bigger. "Okay. Yeah, thanks Armin." I say as I slide out of the chair. Heading towards the stairs he asks me,

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh Mika talks about you a lot." I explain. He laughs a little at that and says,

"I doubt she talks about me near as much as she talks about you at school." Now at the stop of the stairs I stop and look over at him.

"Really?" I ask, "Mikasa talks about me?"

"Oh all the time! Whenever she talks, that is, you always seem to come up in one way or another." Armin walks ahead of me to get to Mika's room. Now I'm the one who's smiling. I end up staying in my sister's room with her and Armin until just before dinner. Armin is really smart, like, not as smart as mommy and daddy but still really smart! I'm sure he could become the smartest person ever when he grows up. He helps me figure out and understand all the words I kept getting stuck on in the book on my own. Mikasa even helps he understand what's actually going on in the story, too. When momma comes up to tell Mika and I that dinner's almost ready she also invites Armin to stay for dinner. He borrows our phone to call and ask permission. He says his parents say yes and then my mom takes the phone and says she can drive him back to his house after. At the table it's just me, Mikasa, Armin and mom. She says that dad had to work late so he won't be joining us. I have a hard time sitting still as I tell my mom about how much Armin helped me with the book. Mom smiles as I talk to her. I love my momma's smile. It always makes me happy to see her smile, especially if it's because of something I did.

* * *

 ** _Levi_**

I look away from what celebrity the press has decided to slander this week, hearing some sort of noise come from the brat. As soon as my gray eyes land on him I notice a few tears have escaped from behind his shut eyelids and are traveling down his cheek. Right now as he sleeps I see the most emotion I've ever seen from the kid, and from what Arlert has told us this must be the most emotion he's displayed in quite some years. The blonde did say in his report on Jaeger that his dad disappeared after his mother and sister passed away. But that's it. He didn't than and still hasn't given any further let alone specific details on the incident. I'm positive I'm not the only one who can tell he knows more than he's letting on, and if he decided to keep it from us it must be a damn good reason. The most human thing about me is my curiosity, and I would be lying through my teeth if I said I didn't want to know anything more about what exactly happened to Eren's mother and sister, as well as the whereabouts of his father. Then again it seems like no one probably has the answer to that last one. Oh well, doesn't mean I still can't wonder about it. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as the kid/s expression changes from one of painfully over-joyed to one of gut-wrenching sorrow. His sobbing becomes audible, and he looks like he would scream if he were awake. Heck I'm surprised he's not screaming now as it is. I get up out of my chair and slowly walk to stand next to him. Man, maybe this kid isn't as dead as everyone thinks. If he can still exhibit this level of emotion, unconscious or otherwise, then he isn't emotionally dead. Oh no he is so far from it. Although a lot of people and Xixs might disagree with me, emotion is a vital part to staying alive and keeping yourself in top form. Yeah emotion sucks and hurts a fuck of a lot more often than it helps or feels good, but it's those good moments created by someone's good feelings that can push them to be better than they've ever been before. It can make a person stronger than they ever thought possible. Sure I might not 'wear my heart on my sleeve' or am generally outright expressive, but looking and presenting yourself as emotionless and actually being emotionless are worlds apart. It can be an advantage for others to not be able to read you, but knowing your own emotions and letting the right one's rule is the true hidden weapon.

This kid has a chance,

 _Eren has a chance._

Most people would probably wake someone up who was having a dream that is making them cry or show physical signs of distress, but I just go back and sit in the chair I had been previously occupying. Not because I'm an asshole (I mean, I am an asshole but that's beside the point right now), but because if that brat can feel emotion, especially that strong, he needs to be left to feel them. Yeah sure he's not awake, but what we experience in dreams lingers with us in the waking world, even if only in the very backs of our subconscious minds. Realizing I haven't been very good at checking how much blood has drained into the kid I glance over at the other side of his bed from me. The bag looks a bit more than three quarters gone. Seems close enough to me. I hit the button on the wall next to me to call the doctor back in. After a few minutes, however, it's one of our new medical core workers that comes in instead. He has short black hair and his skin that's not pale but not really tan either is dotted with freckles. If I remember correctly, his name is-

"Bott, what're you doing here?" I question, clicking the T.V. off.

"I just came in for work not too long ago. Miss Rico informed me on the situation and assigned me to take care of Mr. Jaeger." The kid explains, going to get out a new bag of blood so he can change it out with the other one the second it runs out. "I can take over from here so you're free to go Mr. Ackerman." I nod in acknowledge, cracking my back as I stand than making my way out of the room and to the high speed elevators so I can leave and go get my car back. Once I'm back on the main floor I transition into automatic form and have the receptionist open up a vortex with me. I figure I should probably check on that situation first. Knowing Hange, they probably went right back there from here. In less than a minute I'm stepping foot in the alley that I saved the brunet's ass in, treading farther than Eren was allowed to. Seeing a familiar enough looking figure ahead I crack my neck side to side before calling out,

"Hey shitty glasses! What's the situation like? Manage to get things under control while I had to babysit sleeping beauty?" I stop in my tracks, feeling something off. The figure that looks remarkably like Hange wasn't moved an inch, and that is the biggest warning flag. If it was really them they would have jumped me the second I got in the alley, or at the very least would have called for me if things were too serious for that. "Who are you?" I say lowly, hiding a hand behind my back and letting a bone start to slowly poke and tear its way out of my wrist. Turning around and taking a couple steps forward, I see that this figure does indeed _look_ like Hange, minus the flesh falling off its face; exposing the bone of their true facial features.

"You shouldn't have come back here." A clearly masculine voice says. "Tell me where the 'princess' is and I promise I won't take more than one bite."

* * *

 **I do apologize about my cliffhanger before a fight problem XD In promise ever chapter wont be like that.**

 **But i can't promise the same about most of the chapters ending on some kind of cliff hanger. ^^;**

 **Oh! Almost forgot to mention; on tumblr I am now tracking the tags we are the hunters and we are the hunters fic :)**


	4. A Man With a Mask

I AM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE UPDATED THIS GHJKJHGFDRTYUJHBF

it started out with me not liking the fight scene so i kept re-writing it

then life happened-

and i got busy-

and i lost inspiration-

but now i'm back!

I figured today would be a good day to finally push this out, since its out favorite messy-haired brunet's birthday! woo!

Anywhoot, I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

This guy is big; by big I mean tall and muscular. He doesn't look young, but certainly not older than me. He has fairly short blond hair and golden eyes but their particular color is a couple shades lighter than Eren's. He has white armor on over black slack looking pants that have a red stripe down each side and are tucked into black knee high boots that don't seem to lace up anywhere, and a red long sleeved V-neck shirt that matches the color of the stripes on the sides of his pants. The plates of armor on his shins, shoulders, upper arms and chest are more flat; only angling slightly from the center down both halves. However, the armor on his forearms wraps all the way around, going from his wrist to just below his elbow. It gives him a slight combat advantage I will admit, but there are plenty of open spots I can strike. I start moving back to put some distance in between us. Since I don't know what his powers or abilities are I want to be able to asses them and plan accordingly. I watch him carefully; reading his body language. Or at least I attempt, since the big gorilla is just standing still, smirking at me. He lets out a low chuckle and says under his breath,

"I won't even need my mask for this fight." Suddenly the air grows noticeably more dry. I see the moisture from the air molecules actually pulling together and condensing; too heavy to stay afloat they fall to the ground. More and more water comes together from both the air, ground, and walls of the alleyway. It starts making its way towards the blond. So his element is water. If I can just get access to some kind of spark that will give me an incredible advantage. Keeping the front of my body positioned towards my foe, I keep my eyes planted firmly on him while watching the movement of the water from the edges of my vision. Turning your back to someone during a fight, especially when they're charging up like that, is just fucking dumb. I back myself up to the nearest wall and just as I'm bending my knees, getting ready to jump, balls of moisture still in the air immediately harden into ice and shoot off towards me. I don't hesitate, lowering my stance as much as needed. The second I see an opening I jump up and flip into a back tuck. I kick off the wall as I just come down from the peak of the flip and shoot myself over the guy's head and towards the roof of the building on the opposite side of the alley. As soon as my fingers grip onto the edge of the shingles I hoist myself up. Pulling myself up I immediately whip around to face the larger guy once again. I feel tiny pin pricks hit the few and far between areas where my skin actually is exposed. Clenching my jaw just barely, not enough to be physically seen by anyone else, I rub the back of my neck (the bastard had managed a blow there just as I was turning back around to face him). It didn't exactly hurt, just felt weird. But now I know I need to be careful; I don't have the faintest idea of exactly what he just did or how it will affect me. Quickly shifting the focus of my field of vision from the guy to up at the sky I frown. Not even the slightest hint of a thunderstorm anytime soon. Flicking my gaze forward and slightly down again I catch thin particles flying towards me. I quickly drop to my knees to dodge the assault. By the looks of the frozen slivers it's the same shit he threw at me earlier. I roll onto my back and kick flip myself up, then dodge roll forward as, what looks like balls of hail, come flying my way. As soon as I emerge out of the roll I push off the edge and jump onto the roof of the building across from me. Sighing through my nose I let my osteoblasts work and production rate speed up immensely. Running forward and going from roof top to roof top I allow my pours to reform and enlarge. I let my body push out my radius and ulna, along with all of the bones that make up my hand. The new growth is what forces them out and letting the old ones fall off the roof I continue to let the new ones take shape. The mass of all those bones come together to reform, well, unnaturally. As soon as its done I pull out what is now a cross bow made entirely of my own bone. I let my phalanges constantly regenerate at an even higher rate and use them as the arrows, although they're more like really hard and sharp, yet lightweight, daggers. Bone clashes with ice as we aim at each other with unreal accuracy. Heightened senses seem to be a common thing amongst nearly all Xixs. At the very least with all of us who are born like this. Surveying the area around me I continue to moving forward. I take a sharp right turn upon remembering the nearby power plant. I stop move, until I see the big blond stop. He stands still, seemingly assessing the situation. Does he realize where I was heading? If he does I sure hope the gorilla is smart enough not to take that gamble, as convenient as it would be for me. I took us close to the next major street, I'm going to have to be careful not to attract too much attention. Just as I pivot slightly so my back is to my destination and facing him at a three fourths angle, I see the guy back up and lean against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a victorious looking smirk on his lips. Before I can really even begin mentally questioning his actions large, thick claws rake down the skin of my back and pin me to the roof. I feel parts of my muscle be punctured and lots of blood bubble and soak my shirt and jacket alike. God I hate that smell; the irony, putrid smell of blood. Taking a deep breath, I let my vertebrae rapidly grow and shoot up into the beast. My back is now even more torn up, since I didn't have the luxury to wait and reform my pours this time around. The beast lets out a sound of distress and pain and as it backs away from me I clench my jaw; its large claws messily sliding out of my skin. I stand sideways; right side to the creature and left to the blond guy. Wait, a creature? Where the fuck did it come from? Out of the corner of my eye I see the guy holding a black mask with some kind of weird pattern formed of gemstones on it. He's letting his blood drip onto a bigger red stone that's between the eye holes and a smoky and goopy black substance starts forming on the ground in front of him. I dodge the attack of the creature beside me, and my eyes widen as I see the odd substance form into a second creature. What on earth? He's an Underworld elemental? How is that possible he was fighting with water and ice?! My situation goes from bad to worse as the second creature starts making its way onto the roof. I get around the first one and start running back the way I came from. I get out my phone and hit the button for the speed dial emergency portal out. One engulfs itself around me and in the blink of an eye I'm back in the headquarters' lobby.

* * *

Eren

Bright light floods my vision as I slowly crack my eyes open. It hurts but I don't shut them again because I know my eyes will adjust in a matter of moments. Shifting my eyes to see the room without moving my head or body I quickly identify this as a hospital room. I didn't take myself here obviously so someone must have taken the time out of their day to deliver me here themselves. Well I sure hope they don't expect me to pay. I don't have medical insurance.

"Oh!" I hear a chipper voice say in a part of the room I can't see. I sit up, knowing whoever this guy is is probably intending on holding conversation. A smiling face covered in freckles with dark hair has his over-enthusiastic gaze set on me. "My name is Marco Boldt, I've been assigned as your nurse Mr. Jaeger." He has a clipboard in his hands and walks a bit closer to me, intently reading the first page on the brown board. "Your vitals are back to normal, but now that you're awake we're going to take a few more tests just to double check everything is in tip-top shape. You should be able to go home come later today."

"About that," I begin, "I don't know who admitted me here, but I don't have medical insurance. So it goes without saying I won't be able to pay for the treatment I have received here." The nurse, Marco, shakes his head, that smile still intact and replies to me with,

"You don't have to pay anything, Eren. Everyone who works for our establishment is treated for free. And as a future employee our boss has given you the clearance for being seen here. Of course, that being said, we've treated Xixs many times who aren't with us free of charge."

"I take that I'm somewhere in wherever the Recon Corps building is, then." I respond with.

"That's right. We-"

"Marco!" A petite girl with strawberry blonde hair interrupts him by slamming the door to my room open. "Hange want you to come right away and observe a surgery." Nodding, the much too chipper guy looks at me and says,

"Sorry about this. When I'm back I promise I'll answer any of your questions that I can." Setting the clipboard down on a desk perpendicular to the door, he heads out with the women. Now it's not like I'm curious in the slightest, but if they took any tests that can be considered out of the ordinary of those that doctors would normally take for an emergency patient then I need to know. I'm sure the doctors in this hospital must know about the anatomical and biological differences of a Xixs' body (not that I know anything about that, I'm just assuming). I have no reason to trust these people; so if they were poking around where they shouldn't have been I need to know. Turning my body so my feet hit the told tile of the hospital room floor, I slowly raise myself up out of the bed and make up way across the room and take the clipboard in my hands. Flipping through the pages I don't notice anything particularly out of the usual. Exhaling through my nose I set the clipboard back down on the desk and go to sit back on the bed. I don't really wanna be here, but I also know if I try to leave they'll push me right bck in here. How annoying.

I wait for three to four hours, just sitting there in silence, until Marco finally comes back. He still looks at me with that soft, cherry smile and I swear I have never met someone so obviously genuinely kind before.

"Alright Eren, sorry I was gone so long and thank you for waiting." He greets me with as he makes his way over. He takes my heart rate, pulse, temperature, blood pressure, and checks all my senses. He also takes a small blood sample to analyze. Heading towards the door the freckled young man suddenly turns around and says, "Oh! Before I forget you're being prescribed some medication. You can pick it up at the front desk of the medical wing on your way out. Raising an eyebrow, I question,

"What for?" Marco smiles just a tad softer and responds,

"When we gave you a CT scan to check what internal damage we noticed some chemical imbalances in your brain. Keep taking these and I'm sure slowly, but surely you'll feel better." I end up having to wait for another couple of hours until the results for the bloodwork come up positive. Since mine weren't in the best shape I'm given a set of new, clean clothes to go home in. I go to the desk as instructed on my way out and pick up an orange bottle full of pills. I end up having being transported back into my apartment once I get to the main front lobby. I decide to google the name of the medication they gave me to see exactly what it's for.

It's Anti-depressants.


End file.
